


Stolen

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [37]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: “黑羽君？” 白马走出大堂，有些惊讶地看着来人，“你怎么来了。”黑羽斜倚着警视厅大楼外的门牌，拎着一罐咖啡，正在沉迷手游，看见他，轻松地打了个招呼，“哟，还没下班吗。”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 东京调情 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> K 一点的黑羽君，甜蜜白黑酱，加班族忙里偷情（不是）

“黑羽君？” 白马走出大堂，有些惊讶地看着来人，“你怎么来了。”

黑羽斜倚着警视厅大楼外的门牌，拎着一罐咖啡，正在沉迷手游，看见他，轻松地打了个招呼，“哟，还没下班吗。”

“啊、抱歉，” 白马说，“在处理上几周堆积的文书，不知不觉就这么晚了。”

“等下还要回去吗？” 黑羽看了看表。

白马迟疑了一下，“尽量早点交完吧。”

“辛苦——” 黑羽拉着长音，把咖啡递给他，“加班族的宿命。”

夏日的晚风燥热，黑羽只穿了一件短袖衬衫，发梢有些湿湿的，似乎是洗完了澡才特意出来找他，可能是一个人在家无聊了吧，白马喝了一口咖啡，忍不住心情上扬，朝着对方笑。

“干嘛，” 黑羽说，“这又是什么表情，偶像包袱掉光了哦，小少爷。”

夜逐渐深了，主街上依旧人来人往，警视厅加班加点的人也很多，黑羽今天是以自己的形象出现的，白马没法表现得太过亲昵，只是弯起眼睛，不说话。黑羽把手机放回兜里，脚尖上下踮动了一下，神情里带着些许狡黠的笑意，“喂，请我喝饮料吧。”

白马挑起眉，以为自己听错了，“什么？”

“饮料啦饮料，” 黑羽指着边上的711，“矿泉水也可以，我不挑的。”

这个对话太过跳跃了，白马一下子没反应过来，只是反射性地点了点头，又觉得有什么不对，下意识地说：“你想吃冰淇淋吗？今天很热。”

黑羽看着他，哧哧笑，“别老是打乱我的计划啊，笨蛋侦探。”

白马跟着对方走进711，总有一种推理少了个环节的感觉，有些不解地看着黑羽在饮料柜前挑选。黑羽弯着腰，在不同的饮料之间来回点着，嘴里好像还念着什么小孩子的歌谣，看上去特别可爱，白马忍不住笑了起来，指了指边上的一格，“你不是喜欢水蜜桃味的冰红茶吗？”

“好烦啊你，” 黑羽心不在焉地说，“你是觉得我没有安排吗？”

白马：“？”

白马有些莫名其妙地看着黑羽拿了一瓶矿泉水，还是最小瓶的那种，又去人工收银台排队，白马站在队伍外面，看了看空余的自助收银终端，十分纳闷地挑眉，“……？”

黑羽不理他，自顾自上前，和店员礼貌寒暄，把矿泉水递过去，又神情自若地从边上拿了一盒安全套，一起付了款。

白马一直等到两人走出711后才开口：“上次亚马逊网购的评测还没有做完哦，黑羽君。”

“诶诶？” 黑羽故作惊奇地打量他，“白马侦探原来工作时候也会随身携带这种私人物品吗？”

白马愣了一愣，无法确认自己是否理解正确，一时间不知道该怎么回答，“……”

黑羽转到他的面前，笑嘻嘻地竖起食指，抵在唇前，眯起一只眼睛。

两人回到警视厅大楼，黑羽率先刷了不知从哪里来的卡过门禁，姿态轻松又自信，仿佛他才是正式就职这里的员工，白马停顿半秒，跟了上去。黑羽始终和他保持着两三步的距离，明显对整幢大楼了若指掌，忽略大堂里的电梯，径直往后走。

白马推开楼梯间的门，黑羽已经在两层楼之上了，正扒着栏杆往下看，朝着他嘻地笑了一声，白马的心漏跳了一拍，莫名地有种抵达 KID 现场的感觉，条件反射追了上去，黑羽放开栏杆，脚步轻巧，一口气跑了七层楼，白马忍不住笑起来，扬声道：“黑羽君——”

“你在喊谁？” 黑羽探出脑袋，眼里闪着他所熟悉的光，“你可不要认错人啊，大侦探。”

白马站在楼梯下一格，抬头看着对方，露出一个笑容。

黑羽跑过走廊的样子也很奇特，左躲右闪，在没有任何障碍物的情况下也像是在跑酷，估计是在避开四周的摄像头，白马自认没有这种本事，只能慢慢跟在后面，尽量做出若无其事的样子，掩饰着逐渐加快的心跳，目光始终追随着前方奔跑的人影，他那永不停歇，时刻给他带来挑战的怪盗君。

搜查二科的走廊尽头，洗手间的门哗啦作响，里面随即伸出一只手，在男厕的标志上挂了一个[维修中]的牌子，白马失笑，左右看看，同样闪身进去，用背脊抵着门，微微喘息。

黑羽倚着洗手池，侧头看着他，神情近乎好奇，并没有变装，然而这个眼神他不会认错，白马的心脏剧烈跳动，两三步过去，捧住对方的脸，吻住永远给他带来惊喜的怪盗先生。

黑羽，不，应该说是 KID，轻巧地回应着他，拉松了他的领带，手上借力，把他推到敞开的隔间里。白马呛出一个笑，条件反射环住对方的腰，黑羽没有躲闪，更贴近了一点，亲昵地抵着他的鼻尖，唇间的笑意像是风，声线压得很低：“This is for you.”

白马把他压到隔间的门板上，黑羽双腿扣着他的背脊，毫不畏惧地把重心全部交给他，抬起手，像是魔术师朝着观众展示自己并没有作弊，又笑嘻嘻地环住他的脖颈。白马把脸埋在他的头发，深深呼吸熟悉的柠檬树的香味，又控制不住地放轻了力道，温柔地吻过黑羽的额头和眼睛。黑羽半阖着睫毛，唇边弯着一个小小的弧度，抬起眼睛看他，带着了然的笑意，比平日的黑羽要大胆些，比夜晚的 KID 要敞开些，这是独属于他的神情，属于他的奇迹。

白马用拇指摩挲着黑羽的侧颊，渡过一个温柔的吻。黑羽倒是难得地有些急迫，扣着他的下颚，炽热地回吻他，手上动作不停，仿佛只要不抬起眼睛，就可以不承认这是自己主动一般，白马干脆由着对方去，只是捧着黑羽的脸，专注地吻他的怪盗先生。黑羽的侧脸滚烫，手却是稳的，从下往上地拆开他的衬衫纽扣，光滑的腿再次缠上他的腰际，将头靠在门板上，像是无比难耐一般偏着脸看他。

白马注视着黑羽的眼睛，像是想要从对方脸上找到一点端倪，黑羽舔了舔小虎牙，朝他抬了抬腰。

白马笑了一笑，拇指抚过他的胯骨，掐着他的膝弯，毫不犹豫地一口气推进。黑羽猛地抓紧了面前人的背脊，仰着头，半阖着眼睛，微张着嘴，朝着他敞开身体，慢慢放松下来，发出满足的叹息。白马停顿了半秒，偏过头吻他，黑羽抓着面前人的后颈，整个人都挂在白马身上，侧脸的热意泛到耳尖和脖颈，无意识地蹭着对方的掌心，“嗯…。”

白马近距离地看着他，黑羽的睫毛微动，神情亲昵，带着些许享受的得意，白马忍不住沿着他的股缝，用指尖轻触两人结合的地方，黑羽哧地笑了起来，“笨蛋白马。”

白马把他推到门板上，沿着他的腰际往上摸，放开了他的膝弯，黑羽的双腿失去支撑点，条件反射更加扣紧了一些，白马弯着唇角，将他的手腕压过头顶，就着这个摇摇欲坠的姿势开始抽送。黑羽没有任何的着力点，只能死死地缠着白马的背脊，大腿根因为用力而不住发抖，短促地呼吸，过了片刻，转过眼睛。魔术师纤细的手腕被拢在白马的掌心里，像是被铐住被捕获，黑羽没有反抗，像是邀请般弯起眼角，唇边依旧是那个令他目眩神驰的微笑，仿佛朝着他说：Take me.

白马往前了一点，把他推得更高，几乎全部抽出，又一送到底，黑羽短短地尖叫了一声，急促喘息，低着脑袋，本能地向前倾，讨要熟悉的亲吻。白马按着他，一下一下把他钉到门板上，黑羽耳边轰鸣，几乎听不见自己的声音，目光涣散地盯着面前人的唇，弯成了一个好看的弧度，可恶又温柔，黑羽眨着眼睛，感到有汗水从眉角滚下，流过下颚，被对方舔了。

白马半阖着眼睛，和他吐息交错，半个亲吻的距离，黑羽深深吸气，往前倾，咬上对方的唇。

白马预见了他的这个动作，同时恶劣地往里一顶，黑羽像是被送到对方身上，又烫又深，内里不断绞紧，像是在渴求更多，黑羽微张着嘴，呼吸发颤，额头抵着面前人的下颚，难耐地低吟，“啊…”

白马亲吻着他的额头，空余的手往下，捏了捏他敏感的乳尖，握住他的下体，黑羽猛地靠上身后的门板，仰着脖颈，喉结滚动，摆了摆脑袋，催促地用脚跟叩了叩对方的背脊。白马笑起来，摩挲着他的腕骨，居然借着他的手看了一眼时间，又低低地在他耳边说：“我们有两分钟。”

黑羽还没反应过来，白马一把抱起他，把他抬得高了一些，准确地撞上他的敏感点，几乎毫不停歇，手上保持着像是惩罚一般的节奏，黑羽眼前泛白，被快感冲得浑身发麻，剧烈喘息，手脚并用地缠着面前的人，像是在浪间颠簸的小船，把脸埋进对方的肩窝。隔间的门板不停发出闷响，可能快要断了，黑羽被顶得有些晕眩，抬起头，本能地抱住身下人的脖颈，双腿不住攀紧，又放开，白马反复碾磨着他的腺体，近距离地看着他，眼睛很亮，低低喘息，“Okay?”

黑羽微张开嘴，呼吸颤在胸口，像是无法承受般蹙着眉，指尖胡乱地抓着对方的后颈，神情微微发抖，只是不住点头。白马注视着他，全部抽出，又推进，彻底的，完全的占有和给予，黑羽贴着对方的肩膀，接连倒吸气，有一瞬间被抛到高空的失重感，指尖控制不住地扣进对方的背脊，“——”

白马深深地吻住他，猛地将他抱起，几乎是撞到侧面的隔板上，黑羽的神情猛地松开，尖叫尽数被咽了下去，漂亮的双腿在空中绷得笔直，脚趾不住颤抖，过了漫长的几秒，慢慢无力地垂下，回到对方的腰侧。

黑羽落到对方怀里，整个人都支撑不住地下滑，白马紧紧支撑着他，整个人都压在他的身上，侧脸抵着他的发旋，低低喘息，过了片刻，弯着唇角，抬起头。黑羽浑身脱力，靠在隔板上，不住眨眼，下意识地凑近了一点，和白马交换了一个心照不宣的，缱绻的吻。

过了良久，黑羽艰难地回到地面，腿还是软的，抖着手系扣子，系了两次都是错格的，忍不住低声嘀咕：“…啊可恶。”

白马的衬衫上沾了一点他的痕迹，正在擦拭，闻言笑起来，把他抱在怀里，亲昵地吻了吻他的耳尖。黑羽又脸红了起来，停下了正在穿衣服的手，悄悄地攀住对方的肩膀。

白马这时候又把忙里偷闲得速战速决这种事情给忘了，不住地抚摸着他的背脊和头发，像是每一个普通的夜晚一般亲吻着他，两个人腻腻糊糊地在隔间里抱了一会儿，黑羽觉得有点滑稽，又有些毫不惊讶，侧脸蹭了蹭对方的肩膀，忍不住嘻地笑了一声。

白马吻了吻他的额角，眼里带着温柔的笑意，“还好吗？”

黑羽伸了个懒腰，并不直接回答，斜睨着对方，“和世界第一怪盗谈恋爱你开心吗。”

“荣幸之至，” 白马十年如一日地说，神情真挚，眼里却闪着些微促狭的光，“黑羽君总是超出我的预期。”

“嗯哼，” 黑羽有些得意，“别说我没想着你啊，笨蛋侦探。”

黑羽终于把扣子扣对了，穿戴完毕，恢复了那个轻松的样子，转出隔间，洗了手，把水珠往他身上乱甩，白马笑着躲闪，也洗了手，仔仔细细地擦干，低头看了看自己的衬衫，掌心朝着对面摊开。

“干嘛，” 黑羽歪着脑袋。

“换洗衣物，黑羽君，” 白马意有所指地点了点自己纽扣旁的痕迹，“你可是个完美主义者啊。”

“相当胸有成竹的样子嘛，” 黑羽双手插在牛仔裤后兜里，抵着小虎牙，眼睛笑得弯弯，“你怎么知道我给你带的是衬衫呢？”

黑羽抬起手，不知从哪里变出一件西装外套，勾在指尖。

“……” 白马愣了愣，回头看了看窗外燥热无风的夜晚，“黑羽君，就算是晚上，现在外面也有三十二度。”

“对呀，” 黑羽一脸无辜，眼睛里闪着小恶魔的光，“所以要想不被人怀疑的话，就快点结束工作回家来哦？”

白马：“……”

黑羽闪身出门，把维修中的牌子扔了进来，探出半个脑袋，朝着他眨了眨眼睛。

白马站在洗手池边，半晌回不过神，过了片刻，慢慢弯起唇角，拿出手机，发送短信。

  
白马-22:07

[五分钟，车库见。]

地下车库里，黑羽倚着机车，把头盔在手中抛了抛，朝着屏幕，露出小虎牙。

黑羽-22:08

[√√√]  
  
  
  


END


End file.
